Pop! Animation
2'Pop! Animation' is a subset of Pop! figures. Pop! Animation covers all forms of animated media, such as cartoons, animated movies, anime, etc. Pop! Animation has eight associated Pop! Rides: Mean Machine with Muttley (Wacky Races), Mean Machine with Dick Dastardly (Metallic) (Wacky Races),Marvin the Martian with Rocket (Duck Dodgers),The Flintmobile With Dino (The Flintstones), The Phoeeymobile (Hong Kong Phooey),Rick's Ship (Rick and Morty), Mad Max Rick (Rick and Morty), and Espresso Trip Tina & Unicorn (Bob's Burgers). __TOC__ List of Pop! Animation Figures Simple List Aaaahh!!! Real Monsters * 222: Ickis * 223: Oblina * 224: Krumm * 266: Ickis (Scary) ''Animaniacs'' *161: Yakko *162: Wakko *163: Dot ''Asterix & Obelix'' *129: Asterix *130: Obelix ''Atom Ant'' *166: Atom Ant ''Attack On Titan'' *20: Eren Jaegar *21: Mikasa Ackermann *22: Eren (Titan Form) *23: Colossal Titan *233: Female Titan *234: Armored Titan *235: Levi *236: Annie Leonhart *237: Armin Arlelt *238: Sasha Braus *239: Cleaning Levi *461: Ymir *462: Erwin *463: Kenny *464: Hange *465: Half-Kakuja Kaneki *466: Rize *467: Hide *468: Uta *504: Beast Titan Avatar: The Last Airbender *534: Aang with Momo *535: Katara *536: Sokka *537: Toph *538: Zuko *539: Iroh *540: Appa *541: Aang on Air Scooter *542: Azula Betty Boop * 421: Betty Boop & Pudgy * 505: Elf Betty Boop & Pudgy * 552: Sweetheart Betty Boop * 555: Sockhop Betty Boop & Pudgy * 556: Devil Betty Boop * 557: Angel Betty Boop * 576: Mermaid Betty Boop ''Black Butler'' *16: Sebastian *17: Ciel *18: Grell *19: Undertaker ''Bleach'' *59: Ichigo *60: Rukia *96: Hollow Ichigo *347: Renji (Bankai Sword) *348: Renji *349:Grimmjow Blue Falcon and Dynomutt * 214: Blue Falcon * 215: Dynomutt Bojack Horseman * 228: Bojack Horseman * 229: Diane Nguyen * 230: Mr. Peanutbutter * 231: Princess Carolyn * 232: Todd Chavez ''Bob's Burgers'' *74: Bob Belcher *75: Linda Belcher *76: Tina Belcher *77: Gene Belcher *78: Louise Belcher *102: Beefsquatch *103: Teddy *104: Buttloose Tina *105: Burger Suit Gene *292: Tina Belcher (Cheeseburgers) *414: Louise Belcher (w/ Ketchup and Mustard) ''Bravest Warriors'' *25: Catbug *26: Impossibear *84: Bugcat Breezly and Sneezly * 277: Breezly * 278: Sneezly Captain Caveman * 403: Captain Caveman Care Bears * 351: Cheer Bear * 352: Tenderheart Bear * 353: Grumpy Bear * 354: Love-A-Lot Bear * 355: Good Luck Bear * 356: Funshine Bear * 357: Bedtime Bear * 420: Trick-or-Sweet Bear * 432: Christmas Bear Castlevania * 579: Trevor Belmont * 580:Sypha Belnades * 581: Adrian Tepes * 582: Vlad Dracula Tepes * 583: Blue Fang CatDog * 221: CatDog Chilly Willy * 485: Chilly Willy (Frozen) * 486: Chilly Willy with Pancakes Coraline * 422: Coraline with Cat * 423: Coraline in Raincoat * 424: Coraline in Pajamas * 425: Coraline (Doll) * 426: Mr. Bobinsky with Mouse * 427: The Other Mother ''Cowboy Bebop'' *145: Jet *146: Spike *147: Faye *148: Ed *469: Vicious *470: Ed and Ein Death Note * 216: Light * 217: Ryuk * 218: L * 219: L (with Cake) Digimon * 428: Tai * 429: Agumon * 430: Matt * 431: Gabumon Disenchantment: * 590: Bean (Dress) ''Doraemon'' *58: Doraemon ''Dragon Ball'' *108: Bulma *109: Goku & Flying Nimbus Dragon Ball Super * 313: Future Trunks * 314: Goku Black * 315: HIT * 316: Zamasu * 317: Whis * 318: Super Saiyan Future Trunks * 319: Gotenks * 362: Zen-Oh * 514: Beerus (Flocked) * 515: SSGSS Vegito (Metallic) * 516: Jiren * 517: Son Goku * 518: Super Saiyan 2 Gohan * 563: SSGSS Goku (Kamehameha) ''Dragon Ball Z'' *09: Goku *10: Vegeta *11: Piccolo *12: Frieza (Final Form) *13: Perfect Cell *14: Super Saiyan Goku *24: Goku (Super Saiyan God *106: Gohan *107: Trunks *110: Krillin *111: Majin Buu *154: Super Saiyan Vegeta *155: Super Saiyan Trunks *158: Badman Vegeta *260: Super Saiyan Rose Goku Black *265: Shenron *381: Master Roshi (Peace Sign) *382: Master Roshi *383: Gohan (Training Outfit) *384: Tien and Chiaotzu *385: Bulma (Yellow) *386: Goku (Ultra Instinct) *397: Dead Yamcha *402: Super Saiyan Broly *434: Great Ape Vegeta *445: Majin Vegeta *491: Super Saiyan Vegito *492: Super Saiyan 3 Goku *509: Super Saiyan Gohan *527: Goku (Casual) *528: Videl *529: Android 17 *530: Android 18 *531: Yamcha & Puar *532: King Kai & Bubbles *533: Master Roshi *553: Porunga *563: SSGSS Goku (Kamehameha) *613: Nappa *614: Vegeta (Windy) *615: Goku (Windy) *616: Raditz *617: Chichi *618: Goten *619: Freiza (Hoverchair) *620: Kid Buu *621: Gohan (with Sword) *622: Super Saiyan Gotenks *623: Legendary Super Saiyan Broly *634: Gotenks (Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack) *614: Super Saiyan Goten (Not officially announced) ''Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' *47: Golden Freiza *120: Beerus *121: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Goku *156: Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Vegeta ''Duck Dodgers *127: Duck Dodgers *142: Space Cadet *143: Marvin the Martian *144: K-9 Dudley Do-Right of the Mounties * 419: Dudley Do-RIght ''Fairy Tail'' *67: Natsu *68: Lucy *69: Happy *282: Gray Fullbuster *283: Wendy Marvell *284: Erza Scarlet *285: Carla *286: Swim Time Happy *481: Gajeel *482: Zeref *483: Pantherlily *484: Frosch ''Family Guy'' *31: Peter *32: Brian *33: Stewie *34: Ray Gun Stewie Felix the Cat * 525: Felix the Cat (Magic Bag) * 526: Felix the Cat FLCL * 456: Haruko * 457: Naota * 458: Canti * 459: Mamimi with Takkum * 460: Christa ''Frankenstein Jr. & The Impossibles'' *03: Frankenstein Jr. Fullmetal Alchemist * 391: Edward Elric * 392: Alphonse Elric * 393: Roy Mustang * 394: Winry Rockbell * 433: Alex Armstrong * 452: Alphonse Elric with Kittens ''Futurama'' *27: Fry *28: Leela *29: Bender *30: Robot Devil *35: Robot Devil (with Fiddle) *54: Professor Farnsworth *55: Zoidberg *56: Nibbler *57: Zapp Brannigan ''G.I. Joe'' *42: Snake Eyes *43: Storm Shadow *44: Cobra Commander *45: Roadblock *46: Hooded Cobra Commander *268: Destro ''Gigantor'' *41: Gigantor Gravity Falls * 240: Dipper Pines * 241: Mabel Pines * 242: Grunkle Stan * 243: Bill Cipher * 244: Mabelcorn Mabel * 490: Waddles Heavy Metal * 407: Taarna ''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch! *136: Hair Bear *137: Square Bear *138: Bubi Bear ''Hey Arnold! * 324: Arnold Shortman * 325: Helga Pataki * 519: Gerald Johanssen * 520: Banana Arnold * 521: Strawberry Gerald ''Hong Kong Phooey'' *04: Hong Kong Phooey ''Huckleberry Hound'' *15: Huckleberry Hound Jabberjaw * 435: Jabberjaw Jem and the Holograms * 479: Jem * 480: Pizzazz Gabor Lippy the Lion and Hardy Har Har * 275: Lippy the Lion * 276: Hardy Har Har Looney Tunes * 207: Michigan J. Frog * 255: Daffy Duck (Stupor Duck) * 261: Pete Puma * 263: Gossamer * 287: Speedy Gonzales * 307: Bugs Bunny * 308: Daffy Duck * 309: Sylvester & Tweety * 310: Elmer Fudd (Opera) * 311: Bugs Bunny (Opera) * 312: Taz * 326: Gremlin * 395: Pepé Le Pew * 396: Playboy Penguin ''Magilla Gorilla'' *118: Magilla Gorilla *119: Mr. Peebles Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir * 359: Ladybug with Tikki * 360: Cat Noir with Plagg * 361: Hawk Moth Missing Link * 584: Mr. Link * 585: Mr. Link in Suit = ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' *07: Sherman *08: Mr. Peabody My Hero Academia * 247: Deku * 248: All Might * 249: Katsuki * 250: Tenya * 251: Ochaco * 252: Deku (Battle) * 253: Ochaco (Masked) * 371: All Might (Weakened) * 372: Todoroki * 373: Deku (Training) * 374: Tsuyu * 375: Shoto Aizawa * 375: Shoto Aizawa (Hero Costume) * 494: Deku in Onesie * 495: Endeavor * 564: Deku (Season 3) * 596: Deku (Full Cowl) ''Naruto Shippuden'' *71: Naruto *72: Sasuke *73: Kurama *97: Kurama Mode Kurama *181: Naruto (Rasengan) *182: Kakashi *183: Sakura *184: Tobi *185: Naruto (Sage Mode) *186: Naruto (Six Path) *455: Sasuke (Curse Mark) *548: Kakashi (Lightning Blade) Neon Genesis Evangelion * 635: Asuka (School Uniform) ''One Piece'' *98: Monkey D. Luffy *99: Tony Tony Chopper *100: Portgas D. Ace *101: Trafalgar Law *327: Roronoa. Zoro *328: Nami *329: Franky *330: Boa. Hancock *358: Brook *398: VInsmoke Sanji *399: Nico Robin *400: Donquixote Doflamingo *401: Usopp One Punch Man * 257: Saitama * 258: Genos * 259: Lord Boros Ouran High School Host Club * 377: Haruhi * 378: Tamaki * 379: Kyoya ''Peanuts'' *48: Charlie Brown *49: Snoopy & Woodstock *50: Linus van Pelt *51: Lucy van Pelt *52: Sally Brown *53: Olaf *139: Patriotic Snoopy *208: Peppermint Patty *577: Astronaut Snoopy ''Peter Potamus and So-So'' *115: Peter Potamus *116: So-So ''Pinky and the Brain'' *159: Pinky *160: The Brain ''Poet Anderson: The Dream Walker'' *83: Poet Anderson Popeye * 369: Popeye ''Quick Draw McGraw'' *65: Quick Draw McGraw *167: El Kabong *281: Baba Looey Rainbow Brite * 380: Rainbow Brite and Twink ''Ren And Stimpy'' *164: Ren *165: Stimpy ''Rick and Morty'' *112: Rick *113: Morty *114: Rick with Portal Gun *140: Doofus Rick *141: Evil Morty *172: Weaponized Rick *173: Weaponized Morty *174: Mr. Meeseeks *175: Squanchy *176: Birdperson *177: Mr. Poopy Butthole *178: Snowball *180: Mr. Meeseeks w/ Meeseeks Box *206: Mr. Poopy Butthole (Gunshot) *256: Tinkles / Ghost in a Jar *264: Krombopulos Michael *300: Scary Terry *301: Beth *302: Jerry *303: Summer *304: Lawyer Morty *305: Young Rick *332: Pick Rick (with Laser) *333: Pickle Rick *334: Cornvelious Daniel *335: Toxic Rick *336: Toxic Morty *337: Alien Rick *338: Alien Morty *339: Prison Break Rick *340: Sentient Arm Morty *341: Warrior Summer *342: Hemorrhage *343: Rick (Facehugger) *344: Scary Terry (No Pants) *346: Sqaunchy with Rope *350: Pickle Rick (No Limbs) *363: Western Rick *364: Western Morty *416: Rick (Blips and Chitz) *417: Morty (Blips and Chitz) *418: Roy (Blips and Chitz) *438: Gearhead *439: Teacher Rick *440: Slick Morty *441: Noob Noob *442: Froopyland Beth *443: Kiara *444: Unity *488: Jaguar (Shirtless) *489: Tiny Rick *566: Purge Suit Rick *567: Purge Suit Morty *568: Berserker Squanchy *569: ExoSkeleton Snowball *570: Dr. Xenon Bloom *571: Resistance Goldenfold *572: Schwifity Rick *573: Schwifity Morty *574: Tracksuit Jerry *575: Glootie *644: Shrimp Rick *645: Shrimp Morty *659: Hologram Rick Clone *660: Death Crystal Morty *661: Kirklan Meeseeks *662: Teddy Rick *662: Teddy Rick Chase *663: Wasp Rick *664: Floating Death Crystal Morty *665: Hologram Rick Clone (GID) *666: Hologram Rick Clone *667: Hologram Rick Clone (GID) ''Ricochet Rabbit'' *63: Ricochet Rabbit Rocko's Modern Life * 320: Rocko with Spunky * 321: Heffer ''Rocky & Bullwinkle'' *05: Rocky *06: Bullwinkle *447: Bullwinkle (Magician) *448: Rocky (Jumping) *449: Boris Badenov *450: Natasha *451: Fearless Leader Rugrats * 225: Tommy * 226: Chuckie * 227: Reptar * 522: Angelica * 523: Spike RWBY * 586: Ruby Rose * 587: Weiss Schnee * 588: Blake Belladonna * 589: Yang Xiao Long * 640: Ruby Rose (Cape and Hood) ''Sailor Moon'' *89: Sailor Moon & Luna *90: Sailor Moon w/ Moon Stick & Luna *91: Sailor Mercury *92: Sailor Mars *93: Sailor Jupiter *94: Sailor Venus & Artemis *95: Tuxedo Mask *267: Sailor V *293: Queen Beryl *295: Sailor Chibi Moon *296: Sailor Pluto *297: Sailor Uranus *298: Sailor Neptune *299: Sailor Saturn *331: Super Sailor Moon *368: Black Lady ''Scooby-Doo! *149: Scooby Doo *150: Shaggy *151: Velma *152: Daphne *153: Fred *203: The Creeper *254: Scooby Dum *632: Captain Cutler (Glow in the Dark) ''Secret Squirrel *36: Secret Squirrel *37: Morocco Mole Seraph of the End * 195: Yuichiro Hyakuya * 196: Mikaela Hyakuya * 197: Shinoa Hiragi * 198: Ferid Bathory * 199: Yuichiro (Demon) * 200: Shinoa with Scythe ''Snagglepuss'' *168: Snagglepuss ''Soul Eater'' *79: Soul *80: Maka ''Space Ghost'' *122: Space Ghost *123: Zorak *124: Brak Spongebob Squarepants * 453: Spongebob Squarepants (Holiday) * 454: Patrick Star (Holiday) * 558: Spongebob Squarepants (w/ Rainbow) * 559: Patrick Star (w/ Board) * 560: Squidward Tentacled (Dancing) * 561: Spongebob Squarepants (Band Outfit) ''Squiddly Diddly'' *66: Squiddly Diddly ''Steven Universe'' *85: Steven *86: Garnet *87: Amethyst *88: Pearl *209: Connie *210: Peridot *211: Rose Quartz *212: Lapis *213: Lion *370: Pink Diamond *408: Stevonnie ''Strawberry Shortcake'' *131: Strawberry Shortcake & Custard *132: Purple Pie Man & Berry Bird *133: Lemon Meringue & Frappé *134: Orange Blossom & Marmalade *135: Blueberry Muffin & Cheesecake ''Sword Art Online'' *81: Asuna *82: Kirito The Ancient Magus' Bride * 345: Elias The Angry Beavers * 322: Norbert * 323: Daggett The Banana Splits * 630: Fleegle * 631: Bingo * 632: Drooper * 633: Snorky ''The Boxtrolls'' *119: Eggs *120: Fish *121: Shoe ''The Flintstones'' *01: Fred Flintstone *02: Barney Rubble *204: Pebbles *205: Bamm Bamm *406: Dino *597: Hoppy the Hopparoo *598: Baby Pusss The Funky Phantom * 446: Funky Phantom The Great Grape Ape * 220: The Great Grape Ape The Jetsons * 365: George Jetson * 366: Astro * 367: Rosie * 510: Jane Jetson * 511: Judy Jetson * 512: Elroy Jetson * 513: Mr. Spacely ''The Powerpuff Girls'' *125: Blossom *126: Bubbles *127: Buttercup *201: Mojo Jojo *202: Him The Smurfs * 269: Papa Smurf * 270: Smurfette * 271: Brainy Smurf * 272: Astro Smurf * 273: Gargamel & Azrael * 274: GNAP! Smurf The Wild Thornberrys * 506: Eliza * 507: Donnie * 508: Nigel The Woody Woodpecker Show * 487: Woody Woodpecker * 493: Woody Woodpecker (with Mallet) ''Tokyo Ghoul'' *61: Ken Kaneki *62: Touka Kirishima *437: Eto *465: Half-Kakuja Kaneki *466: Rize *467: Hide *468: Uta Tom and Jerry * 404: Tom * 405: Jerry (Cheese) * 409: Jerry (Bomb) * 410: Tom (Dynamite) Top Cat * 279: Top Cat * 280: Bernie the Ball ''Touché Turtle and Dum Dum'' *170: Touché Turtle *435: Dum Dum ''Voltron'' *70: Voltron *471: Voltron (Legendary Defender) *472: Allura *473: Shiro *474: Keith *475: Lance *476: Pidge *477: Hunk *478: Shiro (Glow in the Dark) ''Wacky Races'' *38: Dick Dastardly *39: Muttley *40: Lil' Gruesome *64: Penelope Pitstop *245: Rufus Ruffcut & Sawtooth *246: Big Gruesome *262: Peter Perfect *599: Lazy Luke *600: Sergeant Blast ''Wally Gator'' *169: Wally Gator We Bare Bears * 549: Grizz * 550: Panda * 551: Ice Bear Yogi Bear * 187: Yogi Bear * 188: Boo Boo * 189: Ranger Smith Yu-Gi-Oh! * 387: Yami Yugi * 388: Seto Kaiba * 389: Blue-Eyes White Dragon * 390: Dark Magician Girl * 595: Dark Magician Yuri on Ice!!! * 288: Yuri * 289: Victor * 290: Yurio * 291: Young Victor Upcoming Pop! Animation Figures *More anime Pop!s have been confirmed for the future. However, Funko has not disclosed exactly which series will be given the Pop! treatment. **It was confirmed that Mark would like to see Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Cameron would like to see Calvin and Hobbes, Yoko would like to see Rainbow Brite, and Hilary would like to see Hellsing.https://twitter.com/OriginalFunko/status/715687703816249344 *More Hanna-Barbera Pop!s have been confirmed for the future. Mystery Machine is an upcoming Pop! Ride, meaning that at least Scooby-Doo Pop!s are confirmed. References Navigation |}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|}|} |- !#320 !Rocko With Spunky | |2017 |1. Sick |- !#321 !Heffer | |2017 |1. Halloween |- |} Category:Pop! Animation Category:Pop! Categories